Felanere
De mystiske folk, der kalder sig felanerne, er en forholdsvis ny race i Norden. De ankom omkring 545 e.a., til Rat-Trams kyst. Nogle af deres skibe gik på grund ved Økseskæret, og de overlevende rejste gennem Rat-Tram på udkig efter hjælp. Det fik de dog ikke noget ud af. Ratamanerne viste sig usædvanligt fjendtlige overfor de fremmede, der flygtede videre gennem Quai-Quinn. Her blev de mødt af elverne, der ikke var meget mere imødekommende. Elverne havde efterhånden lært at leve med menneskene, men syntes at det var for tidligt at introducere nye racer til Norden. Elverne var dog ikke ligefrem fjendtlige, og enkelte Felanere blev boende i Quai-Quinn. Da resten af dem nåede Faunland blev de taget imod med åbne arme. Siden da har felanerne boet i Norden. Felanerne omtaler ofte deres hjemland, som et vidtstrakt imperium bestående af ørken og bjerge, men de fleste Nordboere har svært ved at forestille sig det. Hjemlandet – Felani – der er rigt, men styret af tyranner, befinder sig mange uger mod vest, på den anden side af Skrimersøen, som felanerne kalder Adohavet. Felanerne tror at de engang har været mennesker, men at racen engang i en glemt fortid har blandet katteblod ind i arvemassen via magi. Udseende Felanerne ligner mennesker af statur, men langt størstedelen af dem er meget tynde, især om taljen, således at de har en slags timeglasform. Mange af dem plejer denne form og tydeliggør den gennem deres påklædning. Deres ansigter har en udpræget trekantet og katteagtig form. Næserne er sorte snuder, med korte knurhår, og deres øjne er meget store. Øjenfarven varierer indenfor farverne violet, lyseblå, ravrød og smaragdgrøn – igen med tydelige kattetræk, som ellipseformede iriser. Ørerne sidder højt på hovedet og spidser til. Spidsen har pels. Felanere har lange, tynde og meget spidse hjørnetænder i både over- og undermund. De har ikke pels i ansigtet, men meget fin og blød hud. Mændene får silkeblødt skæg på kinderne. Felanernes hænder er langstrakte og ender i kløer der kan trækkes ind eller skubbes ud efter behov. Deres fødder har den samme slags kløer. De er langlemmede og besidder seje muskler der er langt stærkere end de ser ud. Felanernes hår er blødt som kattepels, og fortsætter ned ad ryggen, langs rygraden, og ender i den mest umenneskelige del af deres krop: halen. Halen på en voksen felaner er lidt under en meter lang, og pelset i samme farve som håret. Hårfarverne er indenfor det samme spektrum som normale huskatte, altså brune, grå, sorte og hvide nuancer. Religion og Verdenssyn Paradoksalt nok er det felanernes onde guder der ligner katte. Den gængse forklaring er følgende: I fordums tid blev Felani invaderet af fjendtlige barbarstammer, der tilbad guderne Daokahm, Castorlin og Ri’. De tre guder skænkede barbarerne kattelignende egenskaber, som gjorde at de bevægede sig lynhurtigt, var meget stærke og havde ni liv hver. For at imødekomme denne formidable trussel blandede de desperate felaneres ærkemagere katteblod og månestråler, og splejsede mixturen ind i deres krigeres sjæle. Samtidig stjal felanernes præster kræfter fra selveste barbarernes guder og kanaliserede dem ind i krigernes hjerter. De første katte-mennesker var skabt. Invasionen blev slået tilbage, men lige siden har felanerne været forfulgt af de tre guder, der vil have den kraft tilbage der stadig løber i racens årer. Felanerne tilbeder stadig deres eget ældgamle panteon fra før forvandlingen. Disse guder repræsenterer frugtbarhed, rigdom, magi, beskyttelse og kontrol over ”underlegne væsner”. Felanerne er ikke udpræget religiøse. De der i sin tid gjorde ratamanerne så fjendtlige overfor felanerne er sidstnævntes syn på ånder og dyr. Felanerne betragter begge dele som ressourcer der kan udnyttes, og ikke som ligestillede allierede. Alle felanere har kontrol over udvalgte ånder og dyr, og ifølge ratamanernes shamaner misbruger de den magt. Felanerne mener selv at de er pragmatikere, og at de fleste kneb gælder når man har tre meget vrede guder efter sig. De undskylder sig også med at de jo ikke kan gøre for hvad deres forfædre har gjort. Denne pragmatisme går igen i stort set alt hvad felanerne foretager sig. De er ikke ulydige overfor love eller dovne – hvilket de ofte får skyld for. De finder bare på kreative løsninger til problemerne. Samfund Felanerne er en utroligt alsidig race, næsten ligeså alsidig som almindelige mennesker. Racen har dog en stor interesse indenfor magien, og de har flere troldmænd iblandt sig end selv elverne. Deres stjålne katteevner gør dem til glimrende jægere, akrobater eller dansere, men samtidig til overlegne listetyve og snigmordere. Selvom de fleste felanere foretrækker storbyer – langt over halvdelen af racens medlemmer i Norden bor i den faunlandske supermetropol Daquir – er der også druider iblandt dem. Disse er dog ildeset blandt andre druider fordi de anser naturen som et forbrugsobjekt som kun skal vedligeholdes for at man kan udnytte den mere. Mange felanere er købmænd af en eller anden art, enten på fuld tid eller som ved siden af deres normale erhverv. De elsker at samle sig rigdomme, og leve et liv i luksus. Omtrent det eneste en normal felaner ikke kan blive er shaman – eller noget andet der involverer et gensidigt og ligestillet arbejde med ånder. Selv her er der dog undtagelser. En af de mest berømte felanere i Norden var eventyreren Dáhl Ferarli, der opgav mange af sine medfødte evner for at blive ét med åndernes verden. Hun var med i den gruppe der dræbte tordentrolden Haarkel under Det Femte Stormløb, og modtog efterfølgende en heltebegravelse i Heimarr. Felanerne lader sig ikke integrere særligt nemt, men de glider lidt mere ind i baggrunden i de store byer. Daquir og andre af faunlands byer er naturlige samlingspunkter for racen, og meget få af dem lever udenfor Faunland. En enklave bor sammen med Maneelverne – der er den mest ”åbne” elverstamme. Felanere der bor andre steder er som regel enere ligesom Dáhl. Felanerne har kønslig ligestilling, og regner alting efter indkomst. De er polygame af natur og ret egenrådige. Når en felanerkvinde bliver gravid sker det uvægerligt at mand – ikke nødvendigvis faderen – opsøger hende og beskytter hende indtil hendes kuld er født. Et kuld er på mellem 2 og fire unger, der er betragteligt mindre end menneskespædbørn, men til gengæld vokser hurtigere i de første par år. Det er vigtigt for felanere at vise deres rigdom, og mange af dem arbejder aktivt for at få lov til at holde slaver – hvilket de gør i Felani. De begyndte at importere substansen Mattak fra hjemlandet i 592 e.a., og både racen og Faunland har tjent styrtende på salget af dette rusmiddel. Mattak er en spiselig fugtig plantemasse, der virker ligesom opium, men uden bivirkningerne. Mattak skaber en psykisk afhængighed, men ikke fysiske abstinenser. Sammen med et solidt forbrug af dette stof bruger felanerne smykker, tøj og huse til at vise deres rigdom. Det enorme købmandshus Cellián, der strækker sig over hele Norden, styres af felanere, og deres hovedkvarter i Daquir er større og mere fornemt end Faunlands kongeslot. Felanere er dårlige diplomater fordi de har utroligt svært ved at kontrollere deres dyriske træk. En vred felaner åbner munden og viser tænder, en glad felaner klemmer øjnene sammen. Felanere taler Felanisk (ligner indisk og arabisk) og deres alder udmåles ligesom menneskers. Regler :+2 dex, +2 str, -2 con :+2 DC to echantment spells :+2 to will saves vs. Spells :+2 Balance, Move Silently and Jump :-3 Bluff and Diplomacy :-6 Handle Animal when dealing with dogs :Cat Spirit (SA) :Once per day. Duplicate the effect of one of the following spells: Unseen Servant, Spectral Hand or Animal Messenger. If using Animal messenger, you can not use the Cat Spirit as long as it is gone. CL equals ½ of character level, minimum 1. :Command Animal (SU) :Once per day per positive Charisma modifier, at least once. Make Charisma check to gain control over predatory animals (of the animal type). Confer with the following table: :Charisma Check result and effect: :<12 No effect :12-16 copies Charm Animal spell (CL equals ½ character level) :17-25 copies Hold Animal Spell (CL equals ½ character level) :25+ copies Dominate Animal Spell (CL equals ½ character level) Kategori:Racer Kategori:Ufærdige artikler